


Too Much Candy

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Mysterious Candy Dissappearances, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin bought candy ahead of time so that he didn't have to pay extra the day before Halloween, but it disappeared. They keep buying and it keeps going missing, but Eren claims he isn't eating it. So what's happening?</p><p>Day 5 of my Countdown to Halloween 2k15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Another appearance of my sweet baby Rose! Now she's seven and the sweetest little kitty mama.

Armin climbed down the ladder that leaned against the tree, he had finally put up the last halloween decoration and took a step back to admire his work. Rose hopped down the steps, Trost and Tickles padding along behind her. 

“You finally done Papa?” she asked, running up to him. He leaned down and caught her up when she got close enough. He picked her up and they looked over the slightly spooky front yard. 

“I sure am.” He told her. “What do you think?” she grinned at him. 

“You did a good job Papa.” 

“Thanks baby.” he said, kissing her cheek. 

“Can you put me down now? I wanna go play with Camilla.” Armin chuckled and put her down. 

“Have fun.” he told her. 

“I will Papa!” she said, running off down the street. Armin was about to head inside when he realized the two cats were trying to follow her to her cousin’s house. 

“Oh no you don’t.” he muttered, running over and catching both cats. They meowed their protest, but didn’t fight back when he carried them back to the house. He handed Tickles over to Eren since Trost still hated him with a burning passion. Trost went on the floor after Armin closed the door. 

“The decorations look good babe.” Eren said, leaning down to give his husband a kiss. 

“Thanks.” Armin replied. “I hope the kids will enjoy it.” 

“Of course they will.” Eren told him. “They love them every year because they’re always excellent.” Armin smiled. 

“Thanks.” They kissed again and Armin walked into their room to take a shower. 

While he was waiting for the water to heat up he decided he had earned a bit of treat, so he opened up the drawer where he’d hidden the candy for trick-or-treaters. However, all he found inside the bag- which had been ripped open- were empty candy wrappers. 

“Eren!” Armin bellowed. “Come here!” Eren jogged into their bedroom. 

“Something wrong?” he asked. Armin pursed his lips and pointed to the empty candy wrappers. 

“Why’d you eat all the candy?” Armin asked. Eren frowned at the empty bag. 

“I didn’t even know that you’d bought any.” he replied. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Armin sighed. “It had to be you.” 

“What if it was Rose?” Eren asked. 

“Rose was in school when I brought the candy home while you were on the couch. And she doesn’t come into our room.” Armin huffed. Eren hung his head. 

“I guess this means I need to go get more candy?” 

“Yeah, it does.” Armin replied. Eren nodded, turned around, and walked out of the room so that he could go run to Wal-Mart. 

 

When armin got out of the showers there were three bags of Halloween candy in the drawer. however, three days later they found that the candy had been consumed once again. 

“You need to save some candy!” Armin yelled, holding up the trash bag full of empty wrappers. “The closer to Halloween we get the more expensive the candy gets!” Eren groaned. 

“I didn’t eat it!” he informed his husband. 

“Well, I haven’t touched it and Rose didn’t know about it so it must have been you!” Armin yelled back .”Don’t bother denying it! I’m going to go buy more!” he stormed out of the house and went to the store to buy another three bags of candy. 

Three days later Armin opened the drawer to find that the candy had gone missing once again. 

Another fight ensued, followed by Eren going back to the store to buy even more candy. He slapped ten bags of candy onto the counter. 

“There!” he yelled. “If you don’t want me to “eat it” even though I haven’t, then go hide it somewhere else!” Armin snatched the bags off the table and hid them under their bed in a gray sliding storage unit where he kept his Christmas clothes. 

Two mornings later he checked and three of the bags had disappeared all together. He woke Eren up with pursed lips. 

“Why do you keep eating the candy?” he demanded. Eren groaned. 

“I don’t even know where it’s at!” he insisted. 

“Well three bags are missing!” 

“I haven’t eaten them! Hell you’ve seen our trash can, you should know that I haven’t touched them.” Eren inisted. Armin opened his mouth to reply, but they heard a soft cry coming from down the hall. 

“Rose probably heard us arguing.” he sighed. 

“I’ll go let her know it’s all okay.” Eren said, rolling out of bed. 

Armin started to get ready when he heard Eren laughing down the hall, followed by footsteps coming up to their room. 

He came out of their closet to see Eren grinning and holding Rose, whose eyes and nose were red. 

“Sweetheart,” Eren said to her, “Why don’t you tell Papa why you’re crying?” 

“My tummy hurts.” she sniffled. Armin smiled softly at her and walked over to feel her forehead, which was just a touch warmer than normal since she’d been crying. 

“And why does it hurt?” he asked, trying not to laugh again. she looked down at her hands. 

“Cause I ate the candy.” she whispered. Armin blinked at her. 

“You ate all of that candy?” he asked, shocked. She nodded. 

“It was yummy.” she said softly. 

“You ate ten bags of candy in nine days.” Armin said, trying not to get to exasperated. 

“Candy’s yummy.” she argued. Eren grinned down at Armin. 

“I told you I didn’t eat it.” 

“I’m just surprised she managed to eat it all.” Armin replied. 

“Camilla helped! I didn’t eat ALL of it, just most of it. Camilla helped with two bags.” Armin shook her head. 

“Okay, I’ll call the school and tell them that you’re sick.” he told her. She nodded. 

“Will you cuddle with me?” she sniffled.” 

“Of course baby.” 

“Wait a minute,” Eren said. “She just ate a boatload of candy and you’re not even going to punish her?” 

“She’s learned what happened when you eat to much candy, I doubt she’ll go looking for it again.” Armin laughed. “She’s learned her lesson.” Rose nodded to emphasize Armin’s point. 

“Okay then.” Eren said, handing her over. “I’m going to get ready to work.” Armin caught his arm before he went inside. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you for something that wasn’t your fault.” he said with an apologetic smile. Eren smiled and bent down to kiss him. 

“It’s okay,” he replied, “I probably would have done the same thing.” Armin laughed and went downstairs to call the principal. 

“Papa, can I have tomato soup?” Rose asked pathetically. 

“Of course, but you’ll need to drink a lot of water to get that sugar out of your tummy.” 

“Does that mean I can have pancakes?” she asked hopefully. 

“You want more sugar to make your tummy feel even worse?” He let her think it over fcor a little bit before she answered. 

“Chicken apple sausage?” she asked. 

“That’ll be better.” he laughed.


End file.
